Spainsh Influenza
by Twilight's evil Pixie
Summary: Bella returns to school after the Cullens have left. Her history teacher Mr Launter has askedthe class to do a report on the Spanish Influenza. The cullens return and things change in the way vampires live.
1. The Report

**READ IT, IT'S IMPORTANT! :  
HI! Okay this was based the week after Edward left in New Moon the day Bella comes back to school. I thought about her having to study it with Edward, but I decided it would be more heartfelt putting in this time of new Moon. Enjoy! **

**Disclaim: I don't won twilight (I had 2 say it or I might be spending a long time of my life on a hard bench and lose a lot of money!) I may not own twilight but I sure have fun writing stuff about it!**

"Okay class, this term we will be looking at the Spanish influenza and the impact it had in Chicago." Our history teacher Mr Launter said.

I felt as if someone had just stabbed me in the chest. All I need now was for someone to remind me about. I felt as if I was going to cry-again.

"I want everyone to research a person who died and about their life before they got ill. Also iI would like people to work in partners." He said. I knew this was going to be bad. The school

bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria. Angela caught up from behind, "What happened back there? I saw it, you looked like you were going to

cry," she asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing happened, I was just thinking of-"

"Of him?" She interjected, "I saw how you both looked at each other, how much love was there. It was different than anything I ever saw. What happened to that?" Her questions I could

not answer, the pain no one could have ever felt. The numbness covered the pain, but Angela's questions had no answer I could tell. For the rest of my life I was going to fell this pain,

the secrets that are not mine to tell I have to hold onto.

I will not forget, nor will he. She was waiting for my answer, "It's not my secret to tell, nor my story to share." I walked away from her. I did not look back, but I knew her eyes followed

my back.

Not my secret to tell, not my story to share. This is going to hold me for a life time. I sat down at the table with only an apple and a drink.

Jessica sat down nest to me, "So what was that about with Angela? She told me what you said. So...what is this secret?" she asked.

I started to shake my head from side to side, "No, no, no! Can't you see? I can't tell anyone! I'm stuck with this stupid secret; this secret has a story which is mine not to tell! The secret is

holding my down and keeping my head swallowed into to it! I can't take this anymore!" I yelled, Mike, Eric and Angela joined the table at when I started my last sentence.

"What do you mean you can't take it anymore?" Eric asked. I started to cry, "That's the thing. I can' tell you guys. I can't tell you anything anymore without it having to be wrapped

around some lie. A lie that I have been included in too. If I could I would tell you, but when I say this and listen clearly." I started to sob. I didn't have much control right now, how could I when half of my mind was dead? Half my inner being was gone, like something i knew was missing but I couldn't but myself to think of it, knowing it would bring me pain.

"I cannot tell you anything!" I . "Have you guys planted that in your stupid freaking minds?" The words barley came out as I sobbed.

Angela put her hand on my shoulder, "Bella?" I turned my head towards her, "Can I speak with you? Alone?" She asked silently with sympathy in her eyes and

tone. I nodded, finding that I couldn't say anything with out it coming out in tears.

We headed outside, the clouds were cstarting to come over and made the sky without a single drop of sunlight. Thunder crack and lightning hit the earth. I stared at the sky, I didn't

realise that Angela had started talking.

"Bella? Bella?" She said and waved her hand in front of my face.

I turned to her, " What?" I said, my voice was filled with no emotion.

"Bella, I need to know what's wrong. Or I can't help you." She said, just I didn't ask for help, but she went straight there and is trying to help. That is so Angela. "Look," I took a breath, "I

don't need help. I'm fine. Really."

"Okay," she said, sympathy was still there in her eyes tho. "But if you need anything, anything at all, maybe you need to talk to someone or you need to tell someone something-" I knew

where she was heading with this.

"Angela! Listen," I said and now I stared into her eyes to get it clear, "When I say I can't tell anyone! I mean it!" I didn't like doing this to my friends, but if it got the message in, hopefully

they would forget all abouy _them_.

"This must be hard then?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay then, well do you want to do the report together?"

"What report?"

"The one we got about five minutes ago. You know the one in history about the Spanish influenza."

"Oh...sure."

"Okay then, see ya around then,"

"Okay," She headed back inside while I headed towards the library.

_Him_ had told me about what he remembered; I knew some, but not enough.

_**OKay, this chapter has recently has in the day i published it, i edited it, so only on or two people are effected. Well the second chapter will be up in two minutes:)**_


	2. A link to Edward

**After some talk about my grammar, I have slightly changed the first chapter and have included and deleted a few things. Okay so maybe you should look at it to see the changes.**

I sat at home on my crap computer. I had opened a new document. All I had started was the title, 'Spanish Influenza'.

I hope Angela was actually making some progress with this. I wasn't making a progress so far. I just can't handle it! I decided that maybe Renee has emailed me. I was stunned, she had

written 62 times in the past week! I went through them all in about 3 hours. Every single one was about whether I was okay. How was I handling up? And many asked me to come home

with her. I shook my head as I remember the tantrum I had last week. I shuddered at the memory. I soon as I had finished deleting all the pleas from Renne, I came by an email from

Angela. I nearly deleted it, thinking it was about what happened today, but the subject was about the report, so I opened it.

**Hey Bella!**

**Okay so I found a great person to do the report on! **

**Her name was Elizabeth Mason and she has a son too! **

**Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow then,**

**See ya!**

I felt as if I was going to black out, Doing a report about _his's _mother. At least it wasn't _him_; maybe Angela didn't pick him in case of how I would react.

I turned off the computer, thinking that I wouldn't get passed the title. I was already in my sweats, so I decided to go to bed. My mind drifted off, that's when I saw the most beautiful

thing I saw. Edward was walking down a street that I had never saw before, he was wearing clothes I had never seen him in. That's when it dawned on me; this was not _my Edward_, but

the one from many decades ago. The one who killed people for their wrong deeds. The images of his killings scared me. Edward could have never been this killer, he was nothing like that.

I woke up in horror and burst into tears at the thought of _him _that way.

My room now was flooded with light from my window. I looked out the window, it was a beautiful sight, and it was peaceful. I didn't want to get up, but I heard the phone ringing

downstairs. I looked out the window, Charlie's cruiser was gone, and so I rushed down stairs to the phone.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered. I heard someone on the other line but they hesitated and hung up the phone. That was rude. I looked at the number of the phone. I gasped as I saw it, he couldn't

have, and he wouldn't! Why? I had to get to school maybe that will keep me distracted for a while.

All day I was wondering why he called. He didn't love me anymore, wait...did he ever love me? I was getting so confused, i needed to talk to somebody. And that's when Angela came into

the picture.

I caught up with her at the last bell and asked her to come to my place after school to finish our report or at least start it.

"So how much have you done?"

We were sitting in the lounge room with pages everywhere, and we had not even started. She was just showing me what she had done so far.

"Uh... the title,"

"Okay, well then you need to look at the websites i found, there's even a picture of her with her family."

I froze, "Can I see that one first?"

"Sure, I'll get the site up for you."

She graped out her laptop and got the website up in minutes.

"Here you go." She passed me the laptop. I starred at the picture for quite a long time. This picture was taken in 1912 when _he_ was only 13. He was so handsome has a young boy.

When he was changed into a vampire, his looks changed. He looked so different here. After a while I actually started looking at the information about his mother. There was a lot for

someone who was never known very well in her time. Although when she died, a lot of her things were kept with her sister who's name was unknown. There were trinkets and other

little things. The only thing that was not found was her engagement ring. Either she was buried with it or someone had stolen it. Although the site said that the ring and several diamonds

were missing, i knew that _he_ had them. I once saw them when i went to his house. I closed the laptop and we finished quite a lot of the work. Eventually Angela had to leave as it was

getting late.

I headed up stairs after saying good night to Charlie. For the most of that night, i cried. Seeing _him_so so young and fragile, he wasn't a dangerous preditor.

I had a rough sleep last night, it was Saturday morning and Charlie had left to go fishing. I laid down on the lounge, thinking. My room had become sufficating as i spent most of my time in

there. That's when it hit me. Yesturday moring, Edward or one of the Cullen's called! I ran to the phone, almost tripping over and dialed the number.

Someone picked up,

"Hello?" Esme said. I'd know her voice anywhere.

**I have to stop there. I don't know what Bella is going to say. If you have any ideas, let me know!**


	3. The Cullens truly care

**Close enough, here is a chapter; most of you like to review after the story is finished. Also I'm a big softy and I knew this strike wouldn't go on for long: D**

~twilight pixie

Esme's pov

"Bella?"

Why would she be calling? And why would it be on Edward's phone?

And why has Edward left it here? He left yesterday, yet he didn't take his phone with him? Why would Bella be calling him?

"Is _he_ there?"

"_He?_ Bella what's going on?"

"I guess that you don't know then."

"Know what Bella?"

Alice ran into the room and took the phone out of my hand and ran into the family room where we were just discussing Edward unexpected leave.

Alice's pov

"Bella!?"

Everyone jumped up and started saying her name over and over.

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella do you know where Edward is?"

I heard a clatter as the phone fell on the ground I guess, and then I heard someone crying.

"Bella? Bella? Are you there? Are you okay?"

I heard her pick up the phone.

"Yeah Alice, just great! I'm so happy that your brother doesn't love me or even care about me!" She said sarcastically.

"What did you say Bella? He doesn't love you? That's silly! Bella, he loves you so much. He would sacrifice everything for you!"

"That's not we said."

"He said that he wanted us to stay away from you,"

"Well he told me he didn't love me, he said he didn't want me any more Alice!"

"Oh and Bella, technically your talking to everyone, because everyone but Edward is here."

"Okay then."

"Bella, I'm breaking my promise and I am heading down to Forks right now."

"Just you?"

"No way Bella am I going to leave my little sis by herself with an evil pixie! I'm coming to!" Emmet said loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah me too!" Jasper said.

"How about we all just go, it would make it easier." Carlisle said.

Everyone agreed- except Rosalie- and we headed back down to Forks.

Bella's pov

I didn't expect all of them to come, but as far as Charlie knew, Alice

and Jasper were the only ones here. Alice took me shopping, then she took me for more shopping, then later we went again for more shopping. Then we planned to go shopping again the next day.

We were sitting in the living room of Charlie's house

"Alice, where is _he_?" I asked.

Alice seemed to notice the depression in my tone, "Bella, he's off somewhere in the world right now, sulking in his own misery."

"Sure he is Alice. Sure he is." Sarcasm heavy in my tone.

"I'll prove it to you," Alice pulled out her phone and closed it.

"What!?" I asked.

"He doesn't have his phone on him; he left it at the house."

For a moment I thought I would be able to hear my angel's sweet voice.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Alice went and answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked,

"I should be asking you the same thing Alice."

Edward?

**Well I hoped you liked it:D**

**I did, I will bring Edward back and then they could do the project together like how I planned in the in the first place. Oh and I hate Jacob, that's why I changed this story around. **

**Well know I'm not so paranoid unless when I finish no one reviews! GRRRRRRRRR. Well anyway, I'm writing a one-shot which should be pretty cool so I'll write one more chapter of 'an early start to a Vampire life' then I'll put it up. Its sooooo funny, Emmet and Bella are asked to teach a Health class! And the thing is they have to travel back in time to do it. And all the Cullens and Bella are there and have to take it! I thought about it a while ago! Please look at it when it's up!**


	4. A new start

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked him,

"I should be asking you the same thing." Just then Alice had a vision.

She left the room squealing at something she saw.

"Bella?" His voice was drawing me in put I refused to let in to someone who cared about me as much as a pet.

"What?" I said stubbornly,

"I owe you and apology; no I owe you more than that."

Oh who cares if he doesn't love me!

I ran to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss that left my breathing heavy.

"If you're going to stay that's all I need. I don't care about a stupid apology!"

He pulled me back into the kiss, then at the most wonderful moment Charlie came down stairs to find me in Edward's arms.

"Bella!" He yelled, but I kept kissing Edward and clutched my grip tighter around his neck. Alice came in a pulled Charlie into the kitchen.

Edward pulled me out of the kiss and whispered into my ear,

"Come with me Bella, I don't ever want to lose you again."

He left me in the hands of Alice. He decided to go on a hunting trip before he decided to spend the next 3 days at my side.

The it caught me, Edward was going to make me a vampire.


	5. Vampire History lessons

We were all waiting for Edward's return. He decided to come home early from his hunting trip. I was playing pros and cons with myself about the situation. Edward was allowing me to become a vampire. Why? He never wanted me becoming a vampire. Maybe he realised that he could never be without me?

Just then Edward came in the door and pulled me off the lounge and into a _very_ passionate kiss. It seemed like to go on forever then just too soon he released me.

To everyone's amusement I fell back on the lounge breathing _ very_ heavy.

"Shall we start then?" Carlisle asked then lead me away from the rest of the Cullens with Edward in tow. He placed a needle in my arm-the morphine- and the effects started to kick in straight away. He went away for a few minutes when the phone rang. It sounded like he was arguing with someone.

A few minutes later he returned. Edward tensed at something Carlisle was thinking. He leaned in closer to my neck. The pain of his bite was one thing but the pain of the venom was another. The bite hurt so much, but the venom made me forget about it.

After they added ore morphine, the pain subsided. I could tell he made more bites, but I didn't feel them. A few days of this, but a whole forever with Edward and it was worth it.

**2 and a half day later**__

I woke up to find Edward kneeling on the floor besides me. I also found out that Alice had changed my outfit while I was 'out'.

"I have to tell you something." He said,

"What is it?" I asked.

"Early today, the Volturi came by-"

"Who are they?" I interrupted,

"Sort of like the rulers of our kind, well they like to think they are. Any way they decided that they want a few changes done."

"Like what?"

"Like having us around humans,"

"But we already do that now."

"Yes but they want vampires to be known and feared,"

"Sounds like they want to rule the world,"

"I guessed that much so far,"

"Well come on then," he said getting up, "we better get some blood into you before we share our secret with the world."

Our hunt was very successful. Edward kept looking at me in a funny way, like he was prepared has if I was going to attack any second. The wind picked up, blowing the smell of human scent and I was off, Edward yelled out from behind me, I stopped. I held my breath and ran. I was so calm that when we got home, Jasper wanted to see why. I was too calm, he said. That I should want to attack any moment. Edward explained what happened and everyone was dead silent.

This was what we had been waiting for, when the Volturi said when my self control was perfect, we could reveal ourselves. Then, without the permission of making a new born, anyone who stood by would be terminated.

Within days, the Volturi were altered by my _extreme_ progress. Now was the time. Just how was another question. The media. The first place I had to go was Forks high school.

I headed down the school hall way. I could hear every word spoken the class rooms. My dress seemed nice compared to what I normally would wear. Forks were too cold for short dresses, but due to my transformation Alice had dressed me up today. She said that first impressions of us were most vitally important. She dressed me in a green sweater dress and camel colour boots.  
**(A.N: outfit on profile under Spanish influenza) **

Today was the day that the media opened the news about vampires. They were very nice to keep it a secret, probably not tell due to the whole blood sucking issue. But any other vampires non vegetarian would either be given donated blood or eat animals when supplies were low.

We headed to the office where the ladies at the front desk were discussing the whole vampire addition news paper. Each page had a bio of every vampire, including myself. The page told where we lived, our choice of lifestyle, our mate, our gift, our age, when we were born and included a picture. I had recently found out from Kate in the Denali coven that I as a shield. It was quite a big moment for everyone.

"I'm telling you," one of the ladies started to say. We were almost at the office when I heard them speaking.

"That this is all joke. I mean mind readers, future seekers and shields that stop mental gifts! I mean, Vampires! Yeah-" We entered the office and she stared at us wide eye.

"Y-y-you," she spluttered, "You're the vampires!" She was scared stiff.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I said.

"Were here to talk to the school about the world of Vampires. We have decided to run a ten week course about us with each homeroom. We need to talk to the principle about that right away." Edward said calmly.

"Through there," she said pointing towards the principal's office.

"Thank you," I said and we headed straight through,

"Ah, you must be our old pupils, welcome back to Forks high. I was just on the phone with Carlisle, he explained what has happened and the truth. I will ask your old classmates to stay in their classrooms for the rest of the day."

"Thank you," I said again. We left the office and headed outside as the bell rang. A voice cam over the speakers asking our old class mates to remain where they were. Everyone else flooded out their class rooms, we headed out the door. People stopped and stared, they opened a path way to let us go by, probably scared of us.

We split up to our classrooms, I kissed Edward goodbye and headed to my old History class. I heard the conversations inside. I picked up on one as soon as heard my name.

Angela was talking to Erik, "Where do you think Bella's been for the past few days?"

"She probably spending time with Edward since he's back?" He said,

"Probably," she answered.

I stopped at the door. I took a deep breath and entered the room. The room went silent and everyone stared at me. The scent hit me like a tonne of bricks, I had to get rid of it.

"Everyone, opened the windows NOW!" I started to panic but they did as they were told. They opened the windows while I opened the door to blow the breeze though. The wind blew in and took away the strong scent.. I started to breathe again, "Much better, thank you."

"You may go now Mr Launter" I said to my old teacher. He quickly left the room and headed to his next class.

Angela raised her hand, "Yes Angela?"

"Are you what I think you are and why are you here and why do you know my name?" She asked,

"So many questions, but I think I should start with my name as I think that would make it a lot easier. My name is Bella Cullen and for the next 10 weeks I will be teaching you about the life of Vampires. You will have a different Vampire next term and then another and another. Jasper Emmet and Edward are your other teachers you will have. In this subject. They are in the other history class. History is now called Vampire History since this is very important due to that fact that will be hanging around for a _very long time." _ I explained.

"I know this seems quite strange but I think I will just answer questions for the rest of the day."

Every hand in the room went up, "Yes Erik?"

"Why did we have to open the windows?"

"Well you see, along with the other Cullens I'm a vegetarian. We live on the blood of animals. We don't like the idea on living on human blood as some other Vampires do. Anyway, when we hunt, we pick up your smell and then we sometimes can't control ourselves. I'm only a few days old and it's remarkable that I can stand here and talk so calmly to you without trying to drain your blood. So I had to get the scent out of the room before I did something really stupid. Next question?"

The hands went up and that's when I heard Edward calling me from across the school, "Just a second everyone I can hear someone calling me, and nobody leave this classroom or else." I said, they were silent.

I could hear Edward talking to his class, "Any second now she'll be here. She was across the school when I called her so any second."

He was probably trying to prove about our hearing and speed so I ran into his classroom and sat down on the desk next to him.  
"You called?" I asked.

"Yes I did." We started looking lovingly into each other's eyes,

Mike then spoke, "Okay you proved your point. I don't want to throw up or anything."

"Shut up Mike" I whispered not looking away from Edward. I closed the space between us and kissed him, I parted my mouth slightly, and he pulled his arms around my waist. The too soon he pulled me away and kept us far apart from each other. I was sort of glad he did because I would have taken him then and there. He started talking about something but I was still trying to get my breathing back to normal.

The Jessica asked me something,

"Bella what is it like kissing a vampire!?"

"I wouldn't try it honestly coz I'm a vampire and yet it nearly kills me."

I was still panting.

"Bella why don't you gather Emmet's and Jasper class and we can talk about this together since it would be like explaining the same thing 4 times?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good, I'll go get them," I answered,

"We'll meet you in the gym since no one will be using it for the rest of the day."

I headed towards my own class and sent them to the gym.

Found Jasper's class in no time. I entered the room,

"Hey Bella, did you kill your class already?"

"Ha ha, Jasper, very funny. Actually no, Edward decided that it would be easier just to talk to everyone as a big group so we can get through the school and be able to go home."

"Sounds much easier."

"Yeah, he should be over at the-" he cut in, "Gym? I heard your conversation"

"Well if you could head over there now then I could go grab Emmet."

"We'll meet you there then."

I went through the door that lead to Emmet's classroom,

"Head over to the gym Bella? Sure thing. Everyone head over there now." He said smiling

"Why do I even bother," I said and left the room.

I headed onto the gym to find every single vampire I knew of and more in the gym. Edward came out of nowhere and pulled me back into that kiss that we started earlier. Then after we pulled out of two young girls came up to us,

"Excuse me, my name is Melissa and this is my friends Briannan, we would like to know if you could come on our show and represent the Vampires to answer some questions?"  
"Sure, under one condition," I said,

"And what would that be?" She asked,

"Can I finish this kiss?" I asked but before she could answer Edward pulled me back into it.

**WOW! That was 10 pages on my word doc! WOW! How great was it! Please review and let me know if it was good. I will add more chaps about their lessons and stuff but maybe I'll show it though base ball. Oh and Melissa is me and Briannan is Twilightmyworld101! I hope u liked it bree!**

**~twilight's evil pixie**


	6. I thought vamps didn't sleep? plus AN

The world is a much different place now. Everyone wants to know what's like to become a vampire! Every time someone asks whats it like in the transformation

stage, all I have to say is, its very painful. It turns them right off. All except a few people. Angela and Jessica don't mind at all. In-fact I'm meeting them today.

"So Bella! What's it like being a vampire! It must be very exciting isn't it?" Jessica squealed.

"Well it's...different. Although it's also the best when you get to go to bed every night with Edward Cullen." I said remembering last night.

"Wait," Angela said, " I thought vampires didn't sleep." I rasied an eyebrow, "I sleep. Just not the same way you do." I said, hoping they woulf get my drift.

They giggled their heads off. They did. I must say Bella, you've got it all.

* * *

Guess what! I have decided to put off the sequal for a while and have decided also to keep on writing this one!

Ya for all of you people. My gift to you coz of my B'day sunday. Nice of me uh?

NOW LOOK DOWN AND KEEP READING!!!!!!

* * *

I was sitting in the living room when my Momma got a call from an old friend. "Jacob! I don't want you any where near my daughter!" I heard her yell and slam the phone down.

"It's okay Bella. We'll do anything to keep him away, maybe we should move." I heard Daddy comfort her.

"I just don't know what to do!" She sobed. I got up from my spot and headed into the next room. The image infront of me was beautiful; my loving parents togther looking out the window. Daddy's arms aorund her and her hand resting on his cheek. It wasn't long until they turned from the scene and scooped me up into their arms.


	7. Author Note

Hey everyone, I have no excuse to why I have been away and not updating. I'm sorry for making everyone wait and maybe even give up on this story.

But I have been doing something, something out of your benefit. It took me a while and also a lot of paper, going through pros and cons about moving my stories somewhere else, away from the Flame Union. So I am moving all my stories to The Writer's Coffee Shop. I will also be going through them and making them even better before by adding more scenes and gushy moments. So yeah.

They will also have extra chapters added to them when I post the stories. I feel bad for also forgetting my password on Fanficiton. LOL, that was funny. (no not really)

So while your waiting for me to return from the grave I suggest you check out the Writer's coffee shop. I'm telling you, You can make banners to post on your summer and make your stories stand out! Just type in 'The Writer's Coffee Shop' Google.

Hope everyone didn't miss me too much. I'm sure not many did. Not so much big on Fanfic but oh well. I'll get there soon. (well actually no coz im re-posting within the next 3 months on 'The Writer's Coffee shop'. But until then, check out my Weebly website! (my weebly website had most of my story info and also some sneak peaks and will also be the place I will first go to about my stories when I re post them.) Oh and I will also post some chapters if I get a chance from re editing my stories (I wont change anything that has happened in them already, just adding to make them more awesome!)

So I will go back to my re editing thing (I fixed one! Now I am on to adding stuff to it. Once I get a few more chapters I will put it up on The Writer's Coffee Shop and also my weebly website for a bit.

~Twilight's evil pixie!


End file.
